First Love
by Hi-kun
Summary: You will always be inside my heart. I hope I have aplace in your heart too. ET songfic oneshot


First Love ( song-fic )

A/N: This is my very first fic and I hope you like it. I got inspired by the favoite song of the person I adore. I hope BAKA-chan could read this.

10:30 pm

There she was, Tomoyo Daidouji, on stage wearing a breathtaking gown that enhanced every nice feature she has. And sitting in along the front row seats in the largest auditorium in Tomoeda were all of her friends smiling at her. The sight to behold was almost perfect except for the empty seat just next to her best friend's

"He really isn't coming." she thought

The person she really wanted to see that night wasn't there. That person was the reason for all the troubles they faced before. The reason for all the hardships they encountered. The reason why she was unhappy.

As she lifted her head she heard the introduction of the song that she was about to sing, but before it started she uttered the words. "I would like to dedicate this song to someone very special, someone who captured my heart."

Meanwhile…

Eriol's POV

He was running as if he was being chased. It was already 10:25 and the show was about to start. He stopped in front of the Tomoeda Auditorium and check the time, 10:35. He then rushed towards the entrance doors. the gaurds were kind enough to let him in after flashing the ticket he held. The moment he stepped inside the dark room he saw on stage on the spot light an angel. For once in his life, the attention of Hiiragizawa Eriol was captured by this angel named Daidouji Tomoyo.

Normal POV

All eyes were now on her. She opened her lips sang.

_Saigo no kisu wa _

_Tabako no flavor ga shita _

_Nigakute setsunai kaori _

Hearing herself sing made her remember the time when he was about to leave for England. Before he left he kissed her, at that moment, she cried for the first time in her life.

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa _

_Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou _

_Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou _

Voices were screaming inside her head. "He isn't coming", "He doesn't love you anymore", "Why would he even want to see you, you are nothing, you're useless".

But...

Still...

She hoped

_You are always gonna be my love_

_Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo _

_I'll remember to love _

_You taught me how _

_You are always gonna be the one _

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song _

_Atarashii uta utaeru made _

"All the memories we shared were dear and precious to me since you were the first person I really loved." She thought as she heard herself singing those lines

_Tachidomaru jikan ga _

_Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru _

_Wasuretaku nai koto bakari _

Time slowed down when you left. But where ever you are I would always remember you.

_Ashita no imagoro ni wa _

_Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru _

_Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou _

All the tears I shed after the day we part were all for you. I can never forget you since you were the only one who touched ny heart.

_You will always be inside my heart _

_Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara _

_I hope that I have a place in your heart too _

_Now and forever you are still the one _

_Ima wa mada kanashii love song _

_Atarashii uta utaeru made _

You are always here in my heart for all that you have done for me. You will always have a place in my heart.

_You are always gonna be my love _

_Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo _

_I'll remember to love _

_You taught me how _

_You are always gonna be the one _

_Mada kanashii love song _

_Now and forever..._

When I uttered the last words of the song, a loud and deafening applause was all I can hear. I've noticed that everyone was standing but what I didn't realize was that I was crying. That song had an impact on me. It was like my story, my life. I tried to hide my face from Sakura, knowing her soon to be reaction, instead I saw the person I really wanted to see. I saw him open his mouth and my name "Tomoyo". I wanted to break down that very moment. I dropped the microphone and rushed towards him. The next thing I knew was that I was already in his arms crying. When I looked up I saw those cerulean eyes of yours gazing at me, that smile, the one that I treasure so much.

"I'm sorry Tomoyo, for leaving you alone, for making you cry for hurting your emotions. You made me realize what I truly want,

You...

I love you Tomoyo"

"I you too Eriol-kun"

Just then she stopped crying and he kissed her.

**_OWARI_**

A/N: This song here is entitled "First Love" by Utada Hikaru.

Please Review


End file.
